The Ghost of Edward Elric
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: Edward Elric had grown up in the 1960's before committing suicide, he was said to haunt the town of Provenity, only to be set free when he can truly love another person again. Winry just came to this town, you see...
1. Chapter 1

Winry shifted the heavy suitcase on her shoulder, looking up at the town sign, Provenity, such an odd name for a town. Her grandmother lived here her entire life, her mother died just a few months ago, and a family friend here had offered to let her live here as long as she needed. She adjusted her one shouldered blue shirt with white sash a bit. Her white skirt, tights and blue wedges completing her outfit. She sighed and entered the tiny town ,only about 300 people lived in it. She smiled at the children playing hop scotch. She was seventeen though, even if she did want to play she didn't think she could. A teenage boy ran up to her. He had brown hair that was shaggy and reached his ears, his eyes a bright green. He wore a simple black shirt with a red skull, black shredded jeans and sneakers.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" Winry nodded the boy holding out a hand. "Great, my names Robert, welcome to the small town of Provenity!" She giggled and shook his hand.

"My name's Winry, Hi!" Robert grinned at her.

"You already know the rumor don't you? Or myth as it may be." She shook her head. "Well this town was formed about eighty years ago, or in the fifty's. There's was this kid, Edward Elric, in the sixties, he was a very religious guy about our age, everyone here at the time was. Your virginity isn't supposed to be given away until your married, but he loved his girlfriend so much he gave it to her." Winry smiled.

"That's so sweet!" Robert sighed.

"It gets worse. She broke up with him without saying a word, she just started dating this other guy." Winry covered her mouth.

"That's awful!" Robert nodded,

"Yeah, he committed suicide a week after." Winry gasped before Robert grabbed her hand, "Here, i'll show you the last video of him." Winry let Robert lead her into the town's library, Robert flicking on the video. "His best friend, wait, didn't you say you're name was Winry?" Winry nodded,

"Yeah, I was named after my grandmother." Robert nodded,

"Then your grandmother was the best friend of Edward." He pointed to the poor quality video. The camera sat on something, a tall young man passing the camera. He had long blonde hair in a pony tail and golden eyes. He wore a white,button down, shirt with a black vest, black slacks and shoes. A woman came running after him.

"Edward!" She looked exactly like Winry, her hair in a bun and a long, blue, slightly puffed out, dress on. "Are you alright? You don't look too good." Edward turned to her slightly and smiled, both Winry and the image biting their lips, it was a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Winry." The woman pouted.

"Are you sure?" She grabbed his arm lightly, "Because you know I am here if you need to talk to someone, right Ed?" Edward seemed to contemplate soemthing before he nodded stiffly and smiled a bit more.

"Of course, I'm going to the park okay?" Winry nodded,

"Are you certain you don't want me to come with you?" Edward shook his head, holding up a hand,

"No, I'll be alright. Good bye, Winry." Winry nodded and he left and turned the corner. The image Winry bit her lip and walked after him. A gun shot made her start running. She screamed and dropped the camera, it on its side. Edward sat under the oak tree, a pistol in his hand, blood trailing down his cheek, staining his white shirt, leaning limply against the tree.

"Oh my god!" Winry ran to him, "Edward! EDWARD!" Edward's eyes were open, but a dull bronze, she bit her lip again, "Someone HELP!" Robert stopped the video,

"He had died instantly." Winry looked to the brink of tears.

"Oh my god..." Robert sighed.

"There's a rumor that you'll hear all around this town." Winry looked to him,

"Which is?" Robert sighed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"That Edward haunts the town as a ghost. He's forced to stay here until he can truly love someone again. People claim they seem him in school and all over the place." Winry could only stare in shock.

"Forced...until he can love again?" Robert nodded,

"That's the myth."

* * *

just a thought lol R&R Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY MINE AGAIN! YAY! UPDATES FOR EVERYONE! let's begin shall we?

* * *

Winry walked slowly around the town, early, just before school, it was so small she could walk through every street in an afternoon. She smiled politely at an old woman on her front porch, black hair in a bun, purple long sleeve and white pants, her eyes a dull green gray. 'She must've been very pretty younger.' Winry thought waving at her before continuing down the street. School started in a few minutes, but it was less than a block from her so she didn't rush too much. Winry smiled at Robert as she entered the grounds.

"Hey Winry, you missed a sighting." Winry stopped in her tracks at Robert's words.

"What?" Robert nodded and pointed towards the school courtyard.

"Yeah, people saw him sitting under a tree over there." Winry pouted,

"Aww, I want to see him too..." Robert laughed and patted her on the back,

"Don't worry, he shows up often!" Winry nodded as Robert lead her into the school, it was very tiny compared to the school she went to in Central, every grade was in it, and there were only one, _maybe_ two, classes for each grade. Winry greeted her teacher, rolling her eyes when she told her she sat next to Robert, who grinned like a fool. 'Ms. Rogosin is very nice, I think I'll like her..." Winry thought, zoning out as the teacher began teaching something she had already covered in her previous school. She looked, bored, out the window, and _froze._ A blonde man was reading a book against the far side of the courtyard, he looked no older than her. Then it hit her, she could see even from this distance his bright golden eyes. 'It's him!' She thought, it was all she could think of, 'So it's true!' The young man suddenly looked towards her, like he could feel her eyes, he had a curious expression on his face, like a child with a new baby sitter, then it changed to an almost concerned, elder sibling look. They locked eyes for a moment, Winry suddenly feeling much more relaxed, like she was safe, before he closed his book and turned, walking into the wall, disappearing.

"Ms. Rockbell...MS. ROCKBELL!" Winry jerked to look at Ms. Rogosin, who gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?" Winry nodded stiffly,

"J-just the myth is all..." Winry said quietly, blushing at the class's stares. Ms. Rogosin dropped her chalk, quickly picking it back up,

"You saw him did you?" Winry nodded again, Ms. Rogosin smiling, "He's harmless, don't worry." Winry could only nod again,

"H-he looked me in the eyes..." Robert gave her a shocked look,

"H-he did?"

"Y-yeah..." Robert 'oooh'ed.

"Cool! What was it like? Was it creepy?" Winry shook her head.

"No...it was actually calming..." Ms. Rogosin tapped on her chalk board,

"No more talking. Ms. Rockbell, do try to pay attention." Winry nodded firmly,

"Y-yes Ms. Rogosin." She did try, but failed, she couldn't stop herself from zoning back out, thinking about why the ghost's -his name was Edward right?- why Edward's gaze soothed her, she was freaking out up until he looked at her. It was like he was telling her not to be afraid, could people actually do that with just a look? Winry jerked in shock as the school bell rang, had lunch started so soon? Robert nudged her as she left,

"You alright?" Robert asked, giving a worried look, "You were really quiet during class." Winry smiled and waved him off,

"Just thinking is all..." Robert gave a knowing look,

"Edward's ghost freaked you out didn't it." Winry shook her head and smiled.

"It did at first but when he looked at me I relaxed instantly, I don't know why..." Robert laughed and nodded,

"Yeah, the few who have looked him in the eyes say that," Robert said lightly, "They say it's like he's a protective older brother." Winry nodded furiously, that's what she thought it looked like too. "Hey, me and a few friends are going to a diner for lunch, wanna go?" Robert asked with a friendly grin. Winry nodded,

"Sure, we won't be late will we?" Robert laughed,

"Please! The diner is literally down the street!" He said with a snort. Winry giggled and nodded, they both leaving the grounds, Winry glancing over at the courtyard as they left.

* * *

Winry laughed at a remark from Robert's girl friend, Senna. Senna grinned, her teeth looking strangely sharper than the usual. She had long black hair with a feral bright red eyes. She had on a red, see through, cover up with a black tank top underneath, black skirt and red sneakers.

"You're kinda strange aren't you Senna?" Winry asked, still giggling. Senna snickered,

"Yeah, I guess." She said, looking proud of the fact.

"Is that your real eyes color?" Winry asked, honestly curious. Senna nodded,

"Yeah it is now, I got it altered during the summer as a birthday present, pretty cool huh?" Winry nodded furiously, Senna suddenly leaning in, "Hey, seeing Edward was pretty sweet wasn't it?" Winry nodded and Senna sighed dreamily, "He's so cute don't you think?" Winry blushed a little but nodded, both she and Senna giggling like idiots. Robert pouted and nudged Senna,

"Hey..." He said with his pout, Senna giggling and hugging him,

"I love you though, silly!" She said biting his pouting lip, making him and Winry both blush. "But seriously, I wonder if he could ever really love someone of our generation..." Senna said, looking serious for once. Robert gasped,

"Oh my god you actually showed some of your intelligence!" Senna punched him lightly,

"I can be quite educated when I feel it is appropriate, ROBERT!" Winry giggled more, sighing before zoning out as Robert and Senna bickered, thinking about her question. 'If not this generation, could he EVER?'

* * *

finally I can update! I'll update often now that it's summer! R&R Thx!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG i am terribly sorry for not updating in so long! I'll update as much as i can this weekend! Sophmore year is horrible!

* * *

Winry couldn't think for the rest of the math period about anything but the ghost. What the hell was she going to do, she didn't have the faintest clue! Should she confront the ghost somehow? But she's heard the stories of ghost attacks on the T.V...maybe just try to forget? But that seems so unlikely seeing as she can't at the moment! Winry's head hit her desk the second the bell rang for the end of the school day.

"S-so soon?" Winry said quietly, getting up and walking out, again forgetting about Robert. She jumped a bit in shock as he tapped her shoulder.

"Whoa! A little jumpy there are we? You okay?" Robert arching a brow, looking both confused and interested all at once. Winry nodded shakily.

"Y-yeah, I don't know how to react to "him" you know?" Robert laughed a little and nodded.

"Well, what do you WANT to do? Are you scared?"

"Of course not!" Winry snapped, glaring and pouting at him, how dare he! Robert held up his hands in defense, Winry sighing and slumping a bit. "I...I don't know what I wanna do...I kinda want to talk to him." Robert stopped in his tracks,

"T-talk? To a ghost?" Robert exclaimed, Winry slowly turned around and nodded,

"Y-yeah...?" Robert didn't say anything for a moment before a huge grin crossed his face.

"You mean like a...paranormal investigation?" He said sounding excited. Winry made an agreeing humming sound. "Sweet! Let's go find Senna! I have some recorders at home! It's Friday anyways!" Winry rolled her eyes and he practically drug her away. 'What did i get myself into?' She thought quietly.

* * *

Winry stared at the ever so slightly creepy house she stood in front of. It was off to the west corner of the town the last house on that side before it became forest, THE LAST house. It was a deep gray, older looking, Victorian style, with dark red trimming. There were three floors, the classic haunted house you see in children's scary story books or in cheesy movies, except in better condition.

"T-THIS is Senna's house?" She squeaked out, slightly terrified for her life. Robert nodded and scratched his head.

"Yeah, her dad designed and made the house, guess you can tell where she gets her style from eh?" Winry nodded dumbly and Robert walked up to ring the doorbell. Senna answered right away, hair in a loose ponytail on the side of her head, wearing baggy black pants and a red skin tight tank top, steel toed boots. Winry suddenly realized something, "Hey! How come you weren't as school earlier?" Senna waved at her before answering,

"Sorry, I had to help daddy move a few things, my mother is coming to visit soon." 'Guess we know which parent she prefers.' Winry thought as she walked up to the doorstep with Robert. Robert was grinning wider than what should be possible still, making Senna arch a brow with a amused expression. "And you are grinning like the Cheshire Cat Because?" She asked, drawing out the "a".

"We're gonna start a paranormal investigation on Edward's ghost!" Senna just blinked slowly at him,

"Whaaaaat?" She said finally looking from Winry to Robert, both nodding, Robert so fast Senna thought it might pop off.

"Yeah, we would grab the recorders from Roberts house and just go to the place where there is the most activity at night, then record and videotape any and all evidence we find." Winry said flatly, Robert nodding dumbly, not having anything else to add. Senna stood there for a good minute just thinking it over before yelling,

"DADDY! CAN ME WINRY AND ROBERT GO OUT LOOKING FOR EDWARD'S GHOST LATER TONIGHT?" Winy facepalmed, there was no way her father would let her go do something as possibly pointless as-

"HAVE YOU'RE PHONE ON YOU!" Robert shuddered, the man had a very deep voice with a slight gravel to it. Winry looked at Senna like she was crazy, Senna snickering and sticking her tongue out through her teeth, grinning.

"OKAY! LOVE YOU!"

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Senna smiled and waved a finger.

"Give me three minutes to change and we can go okay?" Winry nodded, Robert still a little pale from her father's voice, Winry answering for the both of them.

"Okay." Senna let them into the house as she went up the stairs to the left of the door. Winry looked around at the pictures, most of them of just Senna and her father. Her father had dark hair just like her, shaggy and slightly long with bright green, narrow, eyes. He looked strict but considering the circumstances Winy assumed that to be false. Winry jumped again as her father popped his head from the door to the kitchen ahead of her.

"Ah, you're Winry right?" He asked, a small smirk on his face from her flinch. Winry nodded and replied politely.

"Yes, Hello sir." He waved her off,

"Please don't call me that! I hate sir! Mr. Susaki is fine, Winry." Winry smiled, she was starting to like him.

"Okay, sorry. Nice to meet you, Mr. Susaki!" Senna came down the stairs and waved at Winry, she now wore the same bottoms and boots but with a red off the shoulder shirt and gray spiked belt. She kissed her dad of the cheek and grabbed her I phone.

"Bye daddy! I'll be home before dawn!" Mr. Susaki nodded and waved her off, going back into the kitchen. They all stepped outside and just looked at each other for a moment. Robert spoke first with a shrug,

"Is it time for a ghost hunt now?"

* * *

yay i finally updated! i'm so sorry but now that i've started the year expect my updates to be more erratic now...i actually care this year. R&R Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

okay i know you guys have been waiting for Edo-kun to talk, well...TADA! please don't hate me for taking too long. :)

* * *

If Winry was jumpy before, she was ready to jump out of her skin and pee her pants now. They were in the central park, the place Edward committed suicide, but it was after sunset. It was very dark and about as creepy as you could get. 'Old as hell, tiny, town, dark as fuck, one ghost is certain, multiple can be possible, not to mention the trees are spindly and creaking noises and god why did I do this?' Winry ranted at herself. She wasn't the brave type, she was the "read a book about this and have nightmares" type. Robert looked over worriedly and leaned over, Winry jerking her gaze to him, shaking a little. "Y-yes Robert?" Robert gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed her arm.

"Relax, Winry, it's Edward we're talking about." Robert said quietly, trying his best to comfort the frazzled girl. Senna rubbed her other arm,

"Yeah, he's harmless. Peace, Winry, peace." Winry nodded and took deep breaths before smiling, her shaking slowly calming to a stop.

"Thanks you guys." A shuffle to their right made them stop. Robert pulled out the recorder.

"Now let's get down to business." Robert clicked on the recorder, a light turning red. "Recording, Senna get the EM pump please." Senna nodded once and silently grabbed the pump from his bag.

"Um...this is Winry talking, where did you get this stuff, Robert?" Winry asked quietly. Robert grinned ad whispered back,

"I've been wanting to do this for a while, so I've been collecting equipment." Winry "ooh"ed softly,

"So what does the whatever pump do?" Robert chuckled.

"The EM pump literally pumps out energy for ghosts to use." Winry nodded again before Robert continued, "Sit by the pump." Winry flinched away from him.

"What? Are you insane?" Robert rolled his eyes and motioned her towards the pump a few feet away under a park bench. Winry gulped and slowly made her way to sit on the bench, looking extremely uncomfortable. Robert set the recorder on the bench arm rest before beginning to ask questions, Senna rolling on a night vision camera.

"Hello, Edward. My name is Robert Williams, This is Senna Susaki and Winry Rockbell-" A shuffling was heard again, sounding closer to the bench. "If I remember correctly, her grandmother was your best friend. We would just like to have a conversation with you if you would be kind enough to try." They paused before a whisper in Winry's ear made her jump nearly a foot off her chair. Senna began next,

"This device under the bench will give you energy to manifest if you want to, could you please do so for us?" She said loudly, pointing towards the device. A few moments before shadow whisked across their vision, only for a moment.

"I-I think i saw gold in that shadow!" Winry said shakily, a little bit frightened. Robert nodded,

"That was good, but we've seen you full body before Edward, could you try to do that again?" A few minutes there was no response, so Robert pulled another device from his bag, turning it on.

"This device is called a Ghost Box, this will make it easier for you to talk to us Edward can you please-

"Hello." A robotic voice said. Everyone froze. Not a muscle was moved. Winry stopped breathing for a split second, all because the box said "hello". Robert was about to talk when it spoke again. "Winry." Winry paled, and a "ha." was repeated. Robert was grinning from ear to ear again, Senna spoke next.

"Yes, But this isn't the same Winry from the 1960's Edward, this is her-"

"Granddaughter." Robert nodded,

"Precisely, so at least we know you aren't residual." Winry gulped an attempted to ask a question.

"C-could you m-manifest yourself, E-Edward?" Nothing was heard except breathing, then an outline began to form of a man sitting next to her. It grew in detail until a partially see through image of Edward sat next to her, eyes closed, legs crossed, hands in lap. Winry gaped long and hard. 'This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening!' And on and on it went in her mind as she just sat there, motionless with wide disbelieving eyes. Robert grinned as wide as his face would allow. Senna was gaping just like Winry, the camera still fixated on Edward's form. They waited, they did not weant to move. They refused, what if he disappeared should they speak? Or move? Or even breath to loudly? So they just waited, then. The Pump shut down and Edward became even more obvious, almost opaque. Edward then opened his eyes, looked slowly from person to person, landing on Winry. Winry stopped breathing, she couldn't find it anymore in her bodily functions. Edward smiled politely, making her hyperventilate. He raised on hand and waved before in a very HUMAN sounding voice said,

"Hello, Winry."

* * *

YAY! okay, i'll try to update this again sometime this weekend but no promises, my other stories need love from their mommy too. *sniff* I've been neglecting my children! *weep* i'm a horrible mother! *ahem* anyways, you know the deal! R&R Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG GOMENASAI! nothing can atone for being so neglectful! i'll update ALL my stories tonight! this one first because DarkForestWolf basically screamed at me. here we go!

* * *

Winry couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't THINK for shit either. Edward simply arched a ghost brow at her, seeming to understand her confusion and shock. The expression made him look younger, almost childish, the words cute and innocent came to her mind. He motioned for her to continue, bringing to her attention that she had said his name. She felt her face heat up and she felt like running home.

"Ms. Winry? Are you alright? I didn't frighten you too horribly did I?" He asked politely, running a hand through his hair, looking sheepish. Winry's mouth opened and closed uselessly for a moment before the question finally came out.

"Edward...why are you still here...?" She couldn't even recognize her own voice. Edward looked shocked at the sudden question, the look faded to one that made him look more his age. His eyes narrowed sharply, making Winry think she'd made him angry at first, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. Robert and Senna stood silent and still, afraid to distract him from his answer, if he'd even give one. Edward's eyebrow twitched, eyes closed and mouth a tight line.

"W-well...why do you ask?" He said, flicking his gaze to her then to senna and Robert, who all flinched. Winry gulped and tried not to get lost in the golden hues of his eyes, how could a ghost have such lifelike, emotion filled eyes? She failed and he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"A-ah! well...we want to help you." Edward scoffed at this, confusing her.

"It is pleasant to know you wish to assist, but there is nothing you could do ms." Winry furrowed her brow.

"And why the hell not?" She replied, getting a bit frustrated, after all this time she was not going home without answers. She and Edward had a stare off, she watching the emotions and feelings run through his eyes. Stubbornness, refusal, confusion, suspicion, and...pain. Winry blinked and leaned back a little from him. Pain? Why would that be there? "Edward...?" A raised brow combined with the stare was her response. "Are you in pain?" Shock ran through his gaze before it was like he shut the blinds, she couldn't see anything. His eyes had darkened to a dull bronze. He snapped, bad.

"pain? Of course i am in pain! i am trapped in this god forsaken town! My escape was hardly an escape at all! I attempted to escape my suffering and end it all only for it to trap me in this town and force me to watch my best friend, and-shortly after death-discovered love, get married and my horrid fiance live on like i didn't even matter! She still lives in this fucking town! I am forced to watch all i care for DIE before my eyes! The pain of my death will be never ending! There is nothing you can do, girl! Descendant of your Grandmother of not!" He began in a slightly raised voice that slowly rose to a yell, then into a scream that goes beyond human abilities, one of supernatural standards, before he faded from their sight. Winry swore she saw tears stream down his face before he faded. Robert stopped the tape and Senna walked to Wiry, a tad shaky from the shrieks.

"H-hey...you okay?" Senna asked, grabbing the pump from the bench, noting the black rose left on the bench. Winry nodded, shaking off her own fright.

"Yeah...all that pain...he couldn't express it until now...im not all that surprised it would all come flooding out." Robert walked forward to her, setting the tape down.

"Actually, he did have chances, every time someone saw him he could express it. It all came flooding out probably because you are the spitting image of your grandmother, and -as he had said- his love. You probably brought all those emotions out."

"So like a trigger object?" Senna inquired, Robert nodding.

"Exactly! But he said his fiance still lives here...those unsettled emotions may be what are keeping him here."

"Wait!" Winry nearly shouted in fear, making the other two jump a bit, "What if when she dies he's still not settled? Would he have to stay for eternity here? We can't let that happen I mean that would just be cruel! He would have to watch people live and die here and-" Senna covered her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax Winry. We won't let that happen. We need to find his fiance then right?"

"Yeah," Robert replied quickly, "and my dad could probably give us information on who she is and maybe even her house location."

"Great! Then we need to talk to your dad immediately!" Winry stated, nearly bouncing.

"We can't. It's late, Winry. We have to wait until tomorrow, when he gets off work." Senna said quietly, holding her shoulders.

"B-but-! Edward-?" Robert waved her off.

"He's waited over fifty years. He can wait one more day." Winry bit her lip and nodded.

**'But he deserves closure...after knowing what's wrong, what can be fixed...I can't just sit here!'**

* * *

i'm cruel...flame me to hell I deserve that! Poor Ed had a breakdown. well, you know the rules. R&R Thank you!


End file.
